Life among Jedi
by Kiako Ornitier
Summary: A girl named Kiako stays at home while her family goes on vacation for a few months. What if a normal holiday becomes a horrificly hilarious adventure? Jedi come to our reality, mayhem insues! With a bit of OOCness this fic could have you howling or just
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas does though (Bless him!) I own Gizmo and myself. Kuro and D3pa1 are my friends, I have no ownership over them either. BUT I DO OWN THE STAR WARS BOXED SET! Kinda popped into my mind this fic.

ʓʓʓ These signs means the starting of a new paragraph, or some reason my indent thingy won't work... . 

I hope you guys enjoy this a bit

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Make sure you take the dog out for walks!"

"Yes mother"

"And dust and vacuum"

"Yes mother"

"Also, don't forget to clean the backyard of Kei kei's poo-"

"Yes mother! Jesus just go!" I cried shoving my mother out of the house along with my little sister. I sighed and grinned at my dog

"Now Kei kei" I said holding up a DVD "We have the house to ourselves! MWUAHAHAHA!" I threw my head back cackling and looked to see my dogs' reaction. She groaned and ran under the office table

"Fine! I'll watch TV myself then" I said briskly walking to the living room "I guess no one wants CHEESE!" When my dog didn't bolt out, I shook my head and set up the PS2. Even though the DVD was already set up, I just wanted to use the PS2 so I could play...STAR OCEAN: TILL THE END OF TIME AFTER! AHAHA! ATTACK OF THE CLONES!

ʓʓʓ

"I've been dying each day since you've come back to me"

"What do you mean?" I grabbed a handful of tissues sniffling

"I love you"

"You love me?"

"OH MY GOD!" I wailed blowing my nose at a volume that would match a fog horn "TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Kei kei looked up as if to say

'You're such a sap' she would've said with a raised eyebrow 'Stop blowing your nose like that! And stop crying! You're getting tears in my fur...'

That was half true, I actually was hugging a home made plushie and it was nearly soggy and drenched. If I threw it at the ceiling, it would've stuck

"I thought we had decided not to fall in love"

"You stupid head!" I shouted waving my arms around "You've gotta be kidding me! Baka!" I rubbed my eyes and after stretching, walked into the kitchen.

"Let's see, chu chu chu" I said looking in the freezer "Ice cream always makes things more fun!" I grabbed the icecream bucket and scooped it in a bowl. Now was time for one of the most fun games of all, chocolate hunting! I ran from shelf to shelf looking for the chocolate sauce. When I finally found it which what felt like a BAZZILION light years it was on the top shelf.

"Dammit..." I muttered standing tip toe on a tippy stool reaching for the chocolate sauce "Why do I have to be so short?" my fingers brushed the bottle and I snapped at it until it toppled over.

" OH NO!" I cried grabbing it as the pressure from my grasp cause the bottle cap to fly off spraying chocolate sauce into my face "AHHHH!" I screamed falling backwards spraying the chocolate sauce in wide archs swinging my arms around trying not to fall over. I landed hard on the ground and took off my glasses looking around me. The stove, counter, table tops, hell even the fridge along with a few pans and the sink were all decorated with chocolate swirls making everything look like Candy land.

"Joy..." I muttered picking up the lid and wiping chocolate from my glasses and picking up the lid screwing it on again.

There were sudden thumps and I whipped around. Those came from the living room... Strange...

"Kei kei! You better have not done anything!" I shouted running towards the room.

"Ow... Where in black holes are we?" a voice said. I froze and flattened myself against the wall leaving an imprint of chocolate on the green paint, never liked it anyways.

"I thought we were on Geonosis" another voice said

"Where's Padme? What happened?"

Dammit! Here I am, with weird guys in my house, half BLINDED by chocolate and defenseless!

"Hey! What're you guys doing in my house!" I asked boldly then shrinking away

"Who's there?"

"The owner of this house! If you robbers don't get out I'll...Uh..I'll..." I looked at the chocolate bottle in my hands "Blind you with my blaster!" The floor creaked as a person walked to where I was crouching around the corner.

"Now now, come out quietly and we'll explain" I saw a large shadow

"D-Don't come any closer!" I cried opening the bottle top "I'm fully loaded!"

"No need to be rash, we come peachfully" I tried to control my breathing as the figure came closer...closer... I saw the edge of a boot and rolled from around the corner

"YAAAARRRR!" I shouted a war cry squeezing the bottle of chocolate goodness right into a bearded mans face.

"AHHHHHHH!" the man's arm flew over his face and I dropped the bottle and ran

"I'M GONNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I cried but didn't get far until a death grip snapped over my forearm.

"AHHH! I screamed flailing my arms "Don't kill me! It was chocolate! CHOCOLATE!"

"What'd you do that for!"

"Anakin let her go!" the bearded man said wiping chocolate sauce from his eyes "She was only scared, this is her house after all" I stop struggling and when the man finally let go of my arm, I made a nose dive at the chocolate bottle again.

"That won't be neccasary" a boot kicked the bottle away and I did a nose dive right into the boot.

"Guh... I surrender..." I moaned staying on my face.

"Would you please listen to us?" a tall, intimidating dark skinned man towered over me. He wore brown robes and leather boots. Actually now that I'm looking at them all they're all wearing the same thing. All of them looked human with the exception of a green squid looking guy with tendrils on his head that moved like snakes and big round HUGE black eyes with some kinda swirl in them.

"Ok." I said sitting "I'm all ears"

"Listen, we need you to tell us where the nearest transportation is" the green guy asked

"Transportation? Where'd you guys come from?" I rubbed my chin and looked at the TV. Making some pointing gestures with my finger I kinda tried to calculate where they would've come from.

Everything lead to the television...

"This is not happening..." I muttered then turned to the strangers "What're your names?"

"Isn't it customary to introduce yourself before asking?" the dark skinned man said.

"Oh, sorry about that. You can call me Kiako" I said bowing forward slightly "Nice to meet you...?"

"Mace Windu" the dark man said

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi" the bearded man said

"Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker" the man with the death grip said

"Kit Fisto, please to meet you" the green squidy man said. Skywalker...I'd reconize that name anywhere...

"Excuse me" I said and snatched up the phone and phonebook. It's pretty sad that I can't even remember my best friends numbers... the phone dronedfor a bit and was answered with a click

"Hello?"

"Hey D3pa1, have you seen Star Wars III yet?" I asked

"Yeah, Darth Vader is hot!" D3pa1 said gleefully

"Why do you like Vader!" I cried "He's a bad person!"

"Yeah but that's what makes him so hot. He's cool and evil, not like your favorite characters." D3pa1 mocked "Oh look! I'm a nice guy! Well nice guys finish last remember?"

"Just shut up... Can you come over?" I asked

"Why?"

"Something's coming out of that screen!" Obi-wan shouted

"Oh man, hold on" I turned to the Jedi "Can you please keep it down? I'm on the phone."

"What are you Jedi doing here?" A kinda spaniash accent voice said

"What am I even doing here?" another voice said kinda muffled.

"Oh my god no way I can be this unlucky..." I groaned

"General Grievous" Mace said and a metal stick flew to his hand

"Jedi!" the robots arms unfolded holding the same kind of sticks "Dooku taught me of your Jedi ways"

"I'm not part of this, I'm leaving..." a guy in armour kinda tried to push through until he spotted Mace "You!"

"What about me?"

"You killed my father!" the man whipped out a blaster.

"AHH!" I shouted dropping the phone and running in the little gathering "No fighting in the house!"

"Seems we have no choice" Obi-wan said as he and the rest of the Jedi grabbed their light sabers.

"Uh-oh..." I waited for the blades of energy to bloom but instead, nothing happened.

"Draw your weapon Jedi" Grievous said and started coughing

"I'm trying..." Anakin muttered. The man with the blaster pulled the trigger and shot out...water?

"AHH! WATER IN MY EYES!" Anakin cried.

"What's with this place?" Obi-wan said slipping his saber back into his robes

"That's a great question" I said, maybe I can use this to my advantage "I'll phone my friends, get them to come over and we can figure out how to return you all to your normal times and or dimensions" I grabbed the phone again.

"Dpa1?" I asked

"Still here, what was all that noise?"

"Listen, just come over and I'll explain" I said trying to keep and eye on the SW characters.

"...Willl there be cake?"

"YES THERE WILL BE CAKE NOW GET OVER HERE NOW!" I shouted

"Jesus tap dancing christ ok!" she hung up. I hung up and started to phone another number

"I thought you just called your friend" Obi-wan said

"I'm phoning for one of the smartest people on this planet" I said dailing and waiting.

"Planet? What planet is this?" Kit asked

"Earth." I said and the phone was answered "Hi may I speak to Kuro?"

"It's me idiot" Kuro growled in annoyance "What do you want?"

"Hey I need you to come over" I said

"What for? Did you get your hand stuck in a pickle jar again?"

"NO! If I did I wouldn't be able to call you!" I cried "Let's just say we got some people from another dimension at my house! OK!"

"Really? Cool I'll be right over" she said and hung up. I sighed and turned to the Jedi and baddies

"So, anyone want icecream?" I offered.

ʓʓ

We were all crammed into the tiny family room, my friends D3pa1 and Kuro Suzaku.

"Hmmm" Kuro said rubbing her chin "It seems the barrier between time and space is broken so then these guys fell into our world from theirs"

"Wow, just like my fanfic" I chipped

"Then that means this is all your fault maggot"

"Hey! I just sprayed chocolate everywhere, that's all!"

"So why am I here?" D3pa1 asked

"Well I can't keep all of them at my house" I said

"Why not?"

"You know how much chaos would insue!" I cried "You guys take the evil guys and I'll take the nice ones!"

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't give us the crappy defenders of good" Kuro smirked

"They'll be a handful though..."

"Oh? In that case then I don't want any part of this" Kuro said.

"But!"

"Hey I've gotta do things before exams ok?" she glared "Besides, I'm sure there's enough room for them all, there is only six"

"I get Kit, Obi and Anakin!" I called a once.

"Screw you I want Anakin!" D3pa1 growled

"Fine, I get Mace" I said scrunching my face up. And here I'd be hoping not to be stuck with the grumpy man...

"Is it ok for you guys to stay here?" I asked them all "I mean, there is no where else for you to go until we get you back to where ever you came from" They all looked at each other

"We, um, accept your offer" Obi-wan said

"This seems like a good home anyway" Kit said

"Thankies" I smiled.

"Why can't we find another place? I mean, I kinda wanted a hostess that was a bit taller and a bit thinner" Anakin said and I jumped on him

"I"M NOT FAT! I'M JUST A BIT CHUBBY!" I said going berserk.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Down girl!" D3pa1 shouted grabbing me and dragging me away "It's a reflex of hers, better not make fun of her" All the Jedi kinda stared. I stood up and dusted myself off

"Well, Jedi, Robot, armour guy" I said "Welcome to our home and our dimension and planet Earth"

Authors notes: This idea kinda came to me a while ago. Me and my friends were doing some RPing so I just decided to make it into a fic. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas does though (Bless him!) I own Gizmo and myself. Kuro and D3pa1 are my friends, I have no ownership over them either. BUT I DO OWN THE STAR WARS BOXED SET! Kinda popped into my mind this fic.

ʓʓʓ These signs means the starting of a new paragraph, or some reason my indent thingy won't work... .

I hope you guys enjoy this!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okie dokie..." I muttered rubbing my chin "Before we do anything we better go do some grocery shopping"

"Why?" D3pa1 asked

"Hey I don't have enough food to feed these guys! Plus I need more chocolate sauce!" I cried "What're they gonna eat? Dirt?"

"Well, that's possible" Kuro said with a grin. I turned to the SW characters

"Ok, you guys stay here and I mean STAY IN THIS HOUSE until we get back" I said

"We? I'm not coming" Kuro said

"Then you can stay here and watch them"

"Screw them, I'm going home"

"PLEASE KURO!" I begged "I'll stop bugging you for a week if you do!" Kuro looked like she was thinking it over

"Fine, I'll come"

"YIPPEE!"

"Now wait just a second here" Mace said "Don't we have a say in this?"

"Do you actually want to come?" I said cocking an eyebrow

"Well what if you don't pick the right food?" Anakin asked "And some of us don't eat"

"I do eat you stupid human" Grievous said and went into a coughing fit.

"Jesus fine you guys can come with us!" I shouted and banged my head into the wall three times "I never knew taking care of adults would be so friggin hard! Maybe we can buy Grievous some cough syrup or something on the way..."

"Yeah that's great, but how're they going to fit into your car? You don't even have one!" D3pa1 said. My Inner Kiako (A.K.A Chibi Kiako) sat in my mind with a blank face holding up a sign that read 'Baka (Idiot)'

"What about you? How the hell'd you get here?" I asked "By teleport?"

"Yeah I'm psychic" D3pa1 said sarcasticly "I drove here in my dad's van, he's not home and neither is my mom cause they've gone camping"

"How'd you drive? Isn't that underage driving?" Kuro asked.

"It wasn't easy! Some jackass kept making green and red lights flash in my eyes like it was friggin Christmas"

"D3pa1, those are traffic lights"

"Some other jackass!" she snapped "Just shut up... You trip on air..."

"Do not!"

"CAN WE GET INTO DPA1'S STUPID VAN AND GET THE STUPID GROCERIES SO I CAN STUPID GO HOME!" Kuro thundered above with fire in the backround behind her.

"Yes ma'am" D3pa1 and I squeaked. All the Star Wars characters sank back into the couch, Kuro has that effect on some people.

ʓʓʓ

"SHOT GUN!" Kuro shouted

"SHOT GUN!" D3pa1 shouted "Dammit..." I stayed silent for a moment

"Shotgun's lap!" I grinned and Kuro began to beat me into the ground...

"NO ONE IS SITTING IN MY LAP!" I crawled away and jumped into the front seat

"I'm driving!"

"I feel very uncomfortable back here..." Anakin said "And I feel even less secure with that kid driving, where's an R2 droid when you need one?"

"How come you get to drive? MOVE!" D3pa1 shouted

"You don't even know the way to the store!" I shouted back.

"You're underage!"

"But so are you!"

"Well I'm older!"

"Yeah by a few months!"

"Just give me directions!"

"That would be a horrible idea" Kuro said from the back

"Why?"

"Yeah Kuro, why not?" D3pa1 asked with an evil grin

"Well it once took her 3 weeks to find Aeris's house in Final Fantasy VII, and it took her almost 5 weeks to find Dr. Leingod's lab in Star Ocean 3, and those were games, imagine in reality" Kuro said a matter-O-Factly.

"ARG! DON'T YOU START!" I growled "Let's just get to the store in one piece and back!" I turned around to look at my passengers. Kit, Obi and Mace all sat in the very back, the armoured guy whom I just found out was named Boba Fett, Grievous and Anakin sat in the middle row. Now that I could see Anakin, he was trying to strap on more then one seat belt almost tying himself down to the seats. Kuro? She sat on Boba's lap.

"Touch me anywhere and I'll rip your arms off..." she threatened giving Boba her GLARE O DOOM

"Yeah, sure ok... Like I'd wanna touch you" Boba said from behind his helmet, wether he was scared or not I couldn't tell.

"Ok, All Jedi, passengers, overly pissed people and robots please keep you hands in the van and TO YOURSELVES at all times. Thank you" I said and turned around again "Trust me, this is gonna be a bumpy ride" I turned around grinning as I heard the many clicks of seat belts being fastened and slowly backed up out of my driveway and started down the road.

"Why are we going so slow?" D3pa1 asked "Go FASTER!"

"I can't! Kuro'll get motion sickness again!" I said

"So that's why you chose to sit on my lap..." Boba said and I could just imagine a look of digust on his face.

"Ow! Grievous just hit me!" Mace shouted from from the back

"Grievous keep your second thumbs and fold out arms to yourself! I already said that at the beginning of the ride!" I shouted "Jeez..." There was silence as I pulled to a stop at a red light.

"Chu chu chu, let's see, the store should be, up" I said pointing forward while clicking my tonge

"Up? You mean North right?" Kuro asked

"North? I live in the North side of town! I think we're going South" I said

"But North is up! South is down"

"That means we'd have to turn around then? Or...Do we go up as into the sky?"

"Ok, that's it. On the way back, I'm driving!" D3pa1 said

"And I'm sitting in the front" Kuro said

"You can't"

"Why not!" Kuro asked hitting me over the head

"If I sat on anyone's lap I'd crush them!" I shouted "You're the only one light enough to sit on a person's lap"

"Sit in Robo man's lap then"

"I'd probably crush him too!"

"Uh guys? The light's green" Boba said pointing.

"OHMIGOD!" I cried and pushed down on the pedal. The van lunged forward throwing everyone against their seats

"This is a disaster..." I could hear Kit in the back laughing while everyone else screamed

"I...Can't...Feel my...Face..." Mace said his voice muffled, probably his face with smushed against a window.

"I don't wanna die!"

"Grievous..You're...Crushing me...against the..door..."

"It's a good thing I've got all these seat belts!"

"AHHH!" Kuro flew forward and if Boba hadn't caught her around the waist, she'd have flown out he window.

"YOU BAKA!" Kuro screamed hitting my head "GET OUT OF THE SEAT! I'M DRIVING!"

"WHEEEE!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" someone scream from the back

"I FEEEEEEL SIIIIIICK!" another person shouted while the van turned in circles until it swiveled into the Save-On-Foods parking lot and skidded to a stop.

"Is everyone alive and ok?" I asked grinning as everyoneone climbed out of the van. Well, more like they crawled out

"LAND!" Anakin cried jumping out and landing on the concrete

"My face hurts..." Mace said followed by Obi-wan and Kit, whose eyes were swirling more then usual, I looked at the window and saw a lip mark along with a few smudges.

"I think I broke something..."

"I hated it"

"Blech..."

"That was fun can we do it again?" Everyone stared at Kit.

"Excuse me Master Fisto?" Anakin asked "We almost got killed!"

"I thought it was enjoyable" Kit said with one of his predatory grins "Nothing like a good thrill!"

"Great job parking..." Kuro said slapping my arm "We're about a BAZZILION MILES FROM THE STORE!" I looked over the cars and chuckled weakly.

"The walking will do us good"

"Why're we at Save on Foods?" D3pa1 asked "Couldn't we have gone to Costco or Superstore?"

"No, because they're much farther away AND it's suppose to be half price day" I said a matter of fact "Let's go!"

ʓʓʓ

When we finally reached the store, we walked inside and looked around. Fortunatly there wasn't many people around so it drew less suspicion

"Ok, if it's not too much trouble, could all of you, with the exception of Kuro and Dpa1 find something and meet back here?" I asked.

"No problem"

"Ok" the jedi nodded and walked off while Grievous and Boba trudged the other direction. I sighed

"Well, I guess we better find the food group stuff" I said

"Yeah, CANDAY!" D3pa1 shouted running towards the treats

"I'll go find some bread or something..." Kuro said. I looked around and shrugged

"I better get the milk..." I sighed.

ʓʓʓ

"Let's see...Dairy...Dairy...Dairy..." I said to myself walking down the aisles.

"STOP! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" I did a double check on the aisle I had just passed and saw Boba running down holding a box of Frosted flakes cereal with Mace chasing him

"You'll never catch me Jedi scum!" Boba shouted behind him and pulled down a stack of Coco puffs which all spilled out of the box. Boba was about to run past when I grabbed the back of his little cape and tackle him to the floor

"What're you guys doing!" I cried

"He had the same cereal I had, so I stole it" Boba said simply "Now can you get off me? You're heavy!"

"Good job Kiako" Mace said squatting beside me. I kinda stared at him

"You have cereal in your ears" I said. I stepped off of Boba

"I'll take that" Mace said snatching up the box

"Slaggit!"

"Look, if you guys want the same cereal that's fine, just don't make a mess while you're at it!" I said pointing to the sea of round chocolate cereal overflowing from the aisle which I shall label The Lane O DOOM! Stuff is always a hundred times better when you add Doom at the end of it. I shook my head and walked away to still go find the milk.

"WHOO HOO!" a buggy drove past me almost running my foot over

"WHEEEE!"

"GUYS!" I cried as D3pa1 and Kuro rush past in a shoping cart, with D3pa1 and Kuro pushing and... Grievous in the basket? They were charging towards another shopping cart with Obi-Wan pushing and Anakin in the cart. I covered my eyes

CRASH! BANG! ERRRRCH! The two buggies collided sending Anakin and Grievous flying into each other. I groaned

"Is everyone ok?" I asked walking towards the bunch

"MY HEAD HURTS!" Grievous shouted "Your head's harder then mine!"

"Anakin, are you ok?" Obi-Wan asked

"Come on you guys! You guys are adults and some of you Jedi!" I shouted in frustration "HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO TAKE CARE OF ADULTS! IF YOU GUYS DON'T BEHAVE THEN SO HELP ME I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A NOOGIE!" There was a moment of silence except for my intake of air which came in large huffs

"What's a noogie?" Anakin whispered

"I don't know..." I closed my eyes for a moment and looked at the Jedi, save for Kit, who was no where to be seen! Wait that's a bad thing...

"You guys better find something you want, and bring it back to the spot, ok?" I said trying to keep my voice from raising any higher into a shriek "I'll be waiting there to pay for the food..." Before anyone could say anything I had already stalked off in to my own little world again.

ʓʓʓ

After a few moments of waiting at the spot, the Jedi and others stood in front of me showing me what they brought.

"Ok, let's see what you guys chose" I sighed hoping it wasn't too exspensive "Mace Windu and Bobo Phat?"

"Boba Fett! FETT!"

"Oh, sorry" I looked at what they both chose finding they chose the frosted flakes cereal they were fighting over and may I add that the poor box was horribly deformed into what looked like a very lumpy ball. They also chose a cabbage and and one banana...wait a second one banana! Don't those come in bunches!

"By the way your eyes are nearly bulging out of your head I'll explain that Junior Jango over here didn't want a banana, so I only grabbed one" Mace said

"Um...Ok... Good..." I said and turned to Anakin and Obi-wan, whom had brought a watermelon, a few packs of what I think is steak or some kinda of meat and a...a PEZ candy dispencer?

"Anakin, why did you bring that? That's only going to last you about three days"

"More like 30 minutes" D3pa1 said

"I say 5 seconds" Kuro said.

"But it's shaped like Master Yoda!" Anakin said holding it out for everyone to see. Grievous gave it a look of distaste "You said we can pick what we want"

"Ok ok, fine, we'll get that..." I muttered "General Grievous, what did you um, aquire?"

"You have premission to speak like a normal person!" he snapped

"Jee, thanks Senior Grievousto" I muttered, hey he does have a spanish kinda accent.

"What did you call me!"

"Nothing! Um, What did you get?" I asked quickly. Grievous showed me what he brought and I blinked for a moment

"Grievous? Why did you bring an egg timer? And a blue one at that!" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Isn't she beautiful? I found her in Lane 9" Grievous said petting the egg timer lovingly "Her name is Azul"

"Grievous! Azul in spanish mean Blue, Ok? The color BLUE" I explained "And it's not a she, it's an it" Grievous narrowed his eyes at me cradling the egg timer

"You don't have to be so hurtful!" he spat at me and petting, um the egg timer, his new...girl friend, Oh whatever! THE FRIGGIN BLUE EGGTIMER! Opps, mood swings... "Don't listen to her, she's just stupid... No she's not my sister!" I blew out a breath.

"I specificly told you to find food, NOT a girl friend!" I said "Now go find something that's edible and bring it back here! And leave the egg timer!" Grievous glared at me

"Never!"

"I'll introduce you to another person, and trust me, she's much better then that little egg timer" I said.

"Never! She is one of a kind and she's staying with me!" Grievous protested.

"For gods sakes!" D3pa1 shouted snatching the egg timer out of Grievous' hand and tossing it across a few aisles until it landed with a sharp BANG.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grievous cried jumping on top of a shelf "I'LL SAVE YOU!" I scratched my head as the cyborg robot took off to find his love, most likely broken and looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Obi-Wan asked

"Where's Kit?" I looked around again "Oh man I hope he didn't get lost... I better go find him" I turned to D3pa1 and Kuro "Can you guys watch them? I gotta find Kit"

"You mean that ugly squid guy?" D3pa1 asked

"He's not ugly! He's just, well, he's kinda cute" I said

"He's ugly!"

"OK FINE! He's hidiously ugly yet charmingly cute! I'll be right back!" I called walking down another lane

"You better hurry!"

ʓʓʓ

I walked down lane to lane trying to spot the amphibious Jedi, I mean, How hard can it be to find the guy?

"Kit?" I called looking down another hall "Kit!" I passed down the dry foods aisle for the third time. Scratching my head I began to turn back to the meeting spot when there was a crash coming from the snack section. I jumped and dashed around the corner almost running into Kuro

"You heard that right?" She asked

"Yeah, what was it!"

"Everyone's freaking gone crazy and started having a food fight! Even D3pa1's joined in!" Kuro exclaimed "You better hurry and stop them before any mroe damage is done" I hung my head

"AaaaaaAAAHH! I'LL NEVER FIND KIT AT THIS RATE!" I shouted gripping my head and spinning in different directions

"Who?" I stopped spining long enough to see Kit standing in front of me holding a bundle of carrots and a block of cheese along with a bag of pears.

"KIT!" I threw my arms into the air and ran towards him ready to hug him "I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

"Please don't crash into me! You'll make me drop everything" Kit said as I skidded to a stop and rubbed behind my head smiling sheepishly

"Sorry, It's what I do when I miss someone for too long" I said still rubbing behind my head "Sorry"

"No need to apologize" Kit said with his own gooney smile "Now, where is Master Kenobi and the others?" there was another crash and a long line of swears.

"Over there..." I groaned pointing in the direction of the food snacky section "I still have yet to see the damage..."

"I think the last time I checked it was just at the point of oblivon, and that was ten minutes ago!" Kuro said.

ʓʓʓ

I hung my head in horror and disapointment. I really had high respect for these guys! At least I know they can have fun once in a while. Obi-Wan and Anakin were both taking cover behind a rack of chocolate sauce retaliating with mashmallows while Grievous hounded on them throwing wet Gummy bears that stuck to everything they touched. D3pa1 had found one of those little disk shooting guns and was loading banana chips into it shooting at Obi and Ani with Grievous. Looking to the far right near the instant treat stuff, Mace was sitting on top of Boba whose helmet somehow got thrown off but his face was obscured by Mace rubbing it into a pile of powder of instant nacho cheese or something, it was yellow kinda orangey...

"EAT POWDER EVIL DOER!" Mace shouted still shoving Boba's face in the powder while Boba flailed his arms and legs trying to get the Jedi off him.

"ARG! I'VE BEEN HIT!" Obi-Wan yelled with Gummy bears stuck in his beard and on his forhead making him look like he had multi colored chicken pox "It is up to you...My..Padawan..." he dramaticly fell over after getting attacked by another army of gummy candy

"NOO! MASTER!" Anakin cried "I SHALL AVENGE YOU!"

"DIE JEDI SCUM!" Grievous shouted throwing more stick bears of sticknessy doom at Anakin "SURRENDER NOW!"

"NEVER!"

"EVIL DOER!"

"Uhh... Not happening... Can't anyone do something?" I looked up and swiveled my head around "Where'd Kit go?"

"I SHALL ASSIST YOU MASTER KENOBI!" I watched Kit bound across a sea of chocolate squares deflecting Gummy bears and banana chips with a long stick of pepperoni and diving beside Anakin "Is he ok!"

"SPEAK TO ME MASTER!" Anakin cried

"Oh my gad..." I groaned smacking my forhead and sighed "Kuro, Cover me"

"Huh?" I darted in zig zags trying to avoid the massive wave of Gummy bears riding on banana chips and heat seeking mashmallows and snatched up three bags of chocolate chips. Hey might as well get what I came for. Flying behind a shelf of Cheetos I snatched one of those and ran to where Boba was still inhaling powder with Mace sitting on top of him in triumph

"Excuse me coming through!" I shouted jumping over Boba's head and grabbing a box of cookies. I stood up and with the junk food in my pockets and the bag of Cheetos under my arm, it was too big to fit in my pocket. Now I only needed one more thing.

The chocolate sauce.

"EAT JUMBO PUFFS! THEY'RE FULL OF CALORIES AND SUGAR AND OTHER-" Anakin shouted then paused to look at the package "MORE SUGAR!" he was throwing as many mashmallows as he could

"WELL MY BANANA CHIPS TASTE BETTER THEN YOUR LARDMALLOWS!" D3pa1 shouted back. I looked around seeing a barrel of spilt Oreos. I grinned and picked up a whole bunch and running towards the attacking sides.

"MY OREO SHURIKEN BEAT YOU ALL!" I shouted spinning around and throwing them in all directions as they spun just as I hoped towards both teams. By the way, Shuriken are also known as ninja stars, I watch too many ninja anime, but it's fun to copy them! I laughed as a cookie flew into Anakin's mouth then another knocked him in the forhead. Another cookie flew into Grievous's chest plate and he began moving his hands over his body to find the guilty Oreo. Then a cookie flew into D3pa1's disk gun making it explode showering banana chips everywhere. Two even landed on Obi-Wans eyes making it look like he was getting a facial! From cookies!

"I've got the power!" I cried grabbing the bottle of chocolate sauce and rolling to my feet "Now, is anyone going to explain to me how this started?" Everyone was coming out from their hiding places covered in candy and other treats. Boba was replacing his helmet onto his head and and Grievous had finally found the cookie and had crushed it into dust cursing in some kinda language. I turned around

"BOO!" Kit with Cool Whip whipping cream all over his face and an Oreo pasted on his nose jumped up in front of me

"AHHHHH!" I fell back triping over a some kinda round thing and landing on my head. I sat up rubbing my poor throbbing brain while Kit wiped away the cream and oreo. Now that I think of it he looks like he was shaving instead of fighting, But he doesn't grow facial hair! Or does he? It'll forever be a mystery! Actually I don't wanna know...

"For god sakes what the hell are you guys doing!" I asked my hands curling into what looked like claws

"We were just having fun" D3pa1 said.

"Yeh, but all of this costs money!" I said "I expected better, from all of you! Well, maybe not Anakin but all of you!" I looked down "Could someone please wake Obi-wan up?" Almost immiedietly he sat up wiping off the gummy bears and Oreos

"I'm listening" he said standing up.

"Ok, But if you guys keep doing this then I'll get into big trouble! If you guys don't like me, fine. You can go find someone else to stay with. But for now you'll have to stick with me, You're all more then welcome at my house, as long as you all follow some rules!"

"You know what..." Obi-Wan said "I think you're trying to grow up way too fast"

"Grr... Let's hurry and get out of here before I get charged..."

"Charged for being a party killer?" Anakin whispered and I almost snapped

"SHUT AND MOVE YOU MAGGOTS!" I shrieked. All the Sw characters along with D3pa1 and Kuro stared and blinked at me. Kit doesn't have the ability to blink...

"heh heh, Maggots... You're starting to talk like Albel from Star Ocean" Kuro chuckled then glared "You better not be calling me a maggot you maggot!"

"You're too smart to be a maggot!"

"True"

We walked behind a few shelves and I looked around the corner to see an employee that had just arrived at the scene with a horrified look on his face. He fell to his knees

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted to the sky "I JUST CLEANED THIS SECTION! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I blinked and sent my silent apologies shaking my head.

ʓʓʓ

I finally... FINALLY was able to get everyone to the cash register to pay for the food, I was surprised nobody noticed anything

"That'll be $2506.99 dollars" the cashier said brightly. My jaw literally hit the floor

"$2406.99?" I exclaimed grabbing the counter and hauling myself up from the floor "We didn't even buy that much! It can't all add up to that! IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE HALF PRICE DAY!"

"That is half the price!" the cashier said still cheery as ever "You can pay they full price if you want" I must have looked menacing just then becuse I could feel my teeth baring themselves and my temple was throbing. I had the perfect death scene for this maggot of a lady cashier until Mace tapped the counter.

"Actually, all the food doesn't cost that much, it's only suppose to be $20.87, not $2506.99" he said and leaned closer towards the cashier "You aren't trying to cheat us...are you?" the cashier shrank away.

"Oh of course not sir! I wouldn't do such a thing!" I almost grinned, maybe having a tall scary Jedi for a guest has it's advantages. Or he thinks he's the one paying for the groceries...

"Are you sure? The way I see it, you look as if you're trying to con money from a young naive girl" Obi-Wan said tilting his head to the side slightly. The skin around Kit's face tighted slightly as he stared straight at the cashier

"Would you like to give us the food for say, 10 credits?" he asked

"Credits?"

"For dollars Kit, say dollars!" Kuro hissed.

"I mean dollars, Would you like to give us the food for 10 dollars" Kit repeated and the cashiers eyes widened for a moment

"I don't want to" the girl said

"You do want to"

"I don't want to"

"You do want to"

"I don't want to"

"You do" I could see Kit's temple throbing slightly, man he must be trying really hard to haggle this girl, I could just imagine one of those anime angry marks over his head

"I do?"

"Yes!"

"No?" I looked back and forth between Kit and the girl, this was really getting confusing...

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't?"

"You do!" Kit almost growled. I jumped back and the girl stared for a moment. I sighed

"Fine.. I'll pay the-" I reached for my wallet

"Yes... I do want give you the food for 10 dollars" she said in a dreamish state and held out her hand.

"EH?" I said in confusion

"Thank you" Kit said sighing. I looked at him for a moment and put the money in her hand.

"Here you go..." I said nervously picking up the bags of groceries

"Have a nice day!" the cashier said grinning with all her teeth showing. I shuddered and almost ran out of the store with the SW chars following me.

ʓʓʓ

Kit was massaging his lidless eyes with his hands.

"She was possibly the most difficult to use the force on" Kit said shaking his head "It's almost like her head is empty!"

"It probably is" Boba said

"I thought the force worked only on those with weak minds" Anakin said

"Yes, but it seems she was just plain stupid..." I stared at the ground for a moment and looked up

"Thanks you guys" I said and grinning "Race you guys to the car!"

"Wait wait wait!" Obi-wan said holding up his hands, I froze in mid stride "Where is the car?" I slapped my forhead

"Oh no, Dpa1, I think I lost your car" I said sheepishly then slapped my fist into the palm of my hand "I know! Grievous, how much weight can you carry?"

"Over 30 tons, why?" Grievous asked.

"Can you carry D3pa1 up so we can find the van?"

"Why do I have to carry her!"

"Because! You're both tall and I doubt you wanna carry a Jedi, or Kuro" I said swinging the grocery bags side to side.

"Actually, I'm not that light you know..." D3pa1 said crossing her arms then grinned "Why doesn't he carry you? I don't like heights anyway" I made my pouty face by reflex

"Fine... If he doesn't mind..." I grumbled and placed the bags on the floor and Grievous grabbed my legs lifting me up.

"AHHH! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! IT'S UPSIDE DOWN!" I cried swinging by my ankles

"What's upside down?" Anakin asked

"EVERYTHING!"

"Grievous cut that out!" Kuro glared giving off her Aura Of Doom and her Glare O Doom.

"Yes ma'am... stupid girl..." Grievous muttered and there was a metallic THUNK "OWW MY SHIN!" he turned around still holding onto me and nearly swinging me into Boba

"EEEKK! PLEASE DON'T DROP ME!" I cried. Kuro kicked Grievous in the shin again and took off across the parking lot

"GET BACK HERE YOU HUMAN!" Grievous shouted charging after her- with me dangling over his head.

"AHHHHHHH! GRIEVOUS STOP! Uh, ALTO ALTO! I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD SPANISH! I DON'T WANNA DIE LIKE THIS!" I shouted as Chibi Kiako ran in circles in my head holding up signs with pictures of me as a pancake or strawberry jam, if you know what I mean. THANKS FOR NOTHING CHIBI K! My inner chibi stopped and held up a sign that read

'You're welcome!'

I looked up, er, down, Um... Well forward I guess and saw the silver flash of a van

"AH! GRIEVOUS! STOP! THE VAN! THERE! THERE THERE THERE!" I pointed still bobbing up and down. Everything suddenly stopped shaking and I looked underneath me to see Grievous running on the spot... IN THE AIR!

"It's interesting how we cannot use our weapons yet we can use the Force" Mace said with his hand in the air. Grievous let go of my ankles sending me towards the ground

"EEEK!" I screamed recalling that picture of me as strawberry jam. I jerked to a halt in mid air and was slowly turned around so I wasn't going to sail head first into the concrete then was slowly put down.

"For a kid, you're kinda heavy..." Kit said his hand dropping to his side

"Thanks" I said standing up and dusting myself off. Anakin looked thoughtful

"Hey if we can use the force, I can do this then!" he said and made a swinging motion with his hand. The banana, block of cheese and PEZ dispencer flew into the air from the grocery bags and the banana began flying through the air like a boomarang. Towards me...

"Hey!" I covered my head ducking "Cut it our Anakin!"

"Yeah quit fooling around and hit her already!" Kuro said

"You're not helping!" I said and felt sharp taps at the side of my face "OWW! STOPPIT!" the PEZ dispencer had loaded itself up with the candy and was spitting at me.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Anakin said with glee

"This is fun to watch!" D3pa1 said. I tried to hide behind the car but the PEZ still followed me! LEAVE ME ALONE YODA!

"THIS DOESN'T PHYSICLY POSSIBLE!" I shouted covering my head until I heard little clicks. The PEZ was outta! Well... PEZ! I quickly snatched up the keys, opened the door and dove in starting the engine.

"Hey! What're you doing!" D3pa1 exclaimed. I stuck my head out the window

"Everyone get into the van! Unless you want to stay here of course" I grinned "And clean up the food for Pete's sakes Anakin!"

"Aww, just when I was having fun" Anakin sighed and made the groceries fly back into the bags.

"No! My banana is all bruised!" Mace said with his eye twitching in fury

"Sorry Master Windu, it was her fault" I shook my head and climbed out of the front seat grabbing the shopping bags and putting them in the trunk, space thingy...

"Ok, Ikoze! (Let's go!)" I grinned stepping up into the drivers seat.

And crashing my head into the roof of the van...

"ITAI! (OW!)" I cried holding my aching head and falling out of the car back onto the parking lot smucking my head again

"Whoa you ok!" D3pa1 asked jumping out of the van with Kuro.

"At least... my glasses aren't broken..." I said forcing a grin while rubbing my head trying not to cry, Kuro would never let me live it down!

"Does this mean I can drive?" Kuro said smiling

"No! I'm still driving!" I said and jumped back into the van hitting my head against the steering wheel "This doesn't seem physicly possible..."

"Are you sure you can drive?" D3pa1 asked

"Yes."

"I can drive" Anakin offered

"NO!" Kuro, D3pa1 and I all shouted. I sighed climbing into the front seat

"Everyone seat belted?" I asked and heard all the clicks from the safety harnesses "Good!"

"I just really...Really hope we don't die..." Boba said

"Don't look on the dark side, look on the bright side Bing bong!" I said

"IT'S BOBA!" I smiled, for some reason I could remember his name in my mind but not out loud. I turned around facing the SW characters

"Hey guys," I said and turned around again "Sorry I yelled at you, I just kinda... Blew up I guess"

"Aww she does have a nice, non grouchy side!" Obi-wan said

"Don't make me change my mind..."

ʓʓʓ

I swiftly drove the steering wheel to the right sending my passengers squishing against the car and quickly switched to the other direction weaving side to side.

"What in stars are you doing!" Obi-wan shouted from the back sandwiched between Kit and Mace

"Dodging pot holes!" I called back swirving again

"I don't remember any on the way to the store" Kit said trying not to crush Obi-wan by hanging onto the what I like to call the 'Oh crap! Handles' You know, those handles on the ceilings of the cars.

"Because there weren't any, I'm taking a different road" I said dodging another hole "I just forgot this one had so many ditches of- CRAP!" one of the van wheels dove into a ditched sending everyone flying towards the ceilings. At least they all had their seat belts!

ʓʓʓ

"We're home!" I announced pulling into the driveway. I grabbed my house key unlocking the door and opening it "Go right on in" As the SW chars went inside with their groceries, I smiled at D3pa1 and Kuro

"Hey, thanks guys" I said "For helping me today" I handed D3pa1 back her keys

"Ah no problem" D3pa1 said "So, does this mean I can come over tomarrow?"

"Sure! You both can!" I said happily "Hey are you still bringing Grievous, Anakin and Boba with you?"

"Hell no! Not after what happened today!" D3pa1 said and climbed into the front seat of her van "Come on Kuro, I'll drive you home"

"I think I might walk... I kinda feel sick from the car ride home" Kuro said but climbed into the passenger seat anyway.

"I'll bake you both a cake tomarrow! Ok?" I said waving to them

"YAHOO!" D3pa1 whooped

"Shut up out there!" one of my neighbors yelled

"You shut up in there!" D3pa1 shouted back.

"Bah, cake... Too much sugar..." Kuro said with distaste

"I'll make you cupcakes" I smiled

"Fine! I'll come tomarrow" Kuro grinned. As I stood in the drive way waving good bye to Kuro and D3pa1, I sighed and walked back into my house. Everyone was all sitting on the couch in the living room.

"So, Is anyone hungry or do you guys just want to go to bed?" I asked

"Actually I quite tired" Obi-wan said and the others nodded

"Well, we better find you guys a place to sleep then huh? Follow me..." I said and turned to them smiling again "I'll give you a decent tour of the house!"

ʓʓʓ

Soon after the tour, everyone had found a place to sleep. Mace and Obi-wan decided to sleep on the living room couches, Boba and Anakin chose to sleep on the family room couches, Grievous chose to sleep in the office on a futon and Kit chose to sleep, in my bath tub... Yup... My bathtub... Looks like I'll have to shower in my mom's bathroom for now.

"Ok guys, this door leads to my room, so if there are any problems don't hesitate to knock and I mean, KNOCK please" I said gesturing to the door with a slate on it that read 'Kiako's room' I still need to take that down, it's all pink and girlie and stuff...

"Sure thing" Obi-wan said bowing "We'll see you in the morning"

"Yup, Good night guys" I smiled and they all left for their sleeping places "Try not to kill other! This means all of you! And ESPECIALLY you Baba and Mace"

"It's BOBA!" While Kit walked into the upstairs bathroom I stopped him for a moment.

"Hold on, I'll go find you a- OH CRAP! THAT'S what I forgot!" I cried slapping my forehead and ran towards the closet grabbing all the pillows and blankets. I grabbed another two from my room and handed three blankets and a pillow to Kit, who looked at my questioningly "Here, you're going to need them, my bath tub isn't exactly soft, so try to make yourself comfy" I ran downstairs carrying the giant pile of sleeping gear.

"Hey, I thought you were going to sleep in your room" Mace said sitting up on the couch

"They're not for me, they're for you dumb dumb" I said tossing him a pillow and blanket, I also tossed one to Obi-wan and they both said their thanks. I told them good night and walked into the family room seeing Boba and Anakin having a pillow fight with the throw cushions. Why wouldn't I let them use those instead of the ones I was offering? Because my mom would kill me if I did... I made my way to the office and gasped dropping the last set of a pillow and blanket.

"GRIEVOUS! WHAT'RE YOU DOING ON TOP OF MY MOM'S COMPUTER!" I cried seeing Grievous perched on top of the computer tower in a weird kinda position... D3pa1 would have made it into a perverse comment.

"You told me you would introduce me to someone else, but this can't be her!" Grievous said "I'm not even sure it's a her! It may be a guy!"

"Then why're you on top of it?" I asked "Wouldn't that make you gay? OHMIGOD! YOU'RE NOT GAY ARE YOU!" I almost burst out laughing seeing Grievouses expression, his eyes were almost popping out of his head

"Who's gay?" Boba asked poking his head around the corner.

"No one so go to bed!" I snapped and picked up the pillow and blanket "Here, I brought these for you to sleep with" Grievous snatched then out of my hands and in a matter of seconds was in a curled up ball sleeping soundly...ish... He kept making some kinda humming noise.

"Kill all humans...Kill...All...HUMANS!" Grievous said in his sleep clawing the the pillow and I dashed out of there.

'AHH! ALL HUMANS WATCH OUT FOR GRIEVOUS!' my Inner chibi screamed the whole way up the stairs and into the hallway. I quickly checked in the bathroom

"Kit?" I whispered "You asleep?" there was a long pause and I shrugged turning to leave, he probably is asleep...

"No..." Kit replied with his voice very low. I peered into the bath tub seeing he had put two of the blankets on the bottom of the tub and one on top over himself with the pillow propped up behind his head. I kneeled at the side of the tub

"Why not? Is it uncomfortable?" I asked rubbing my chin "You could always sleep on my bed"

"No it's not that I'm not comfortable, I'm fine." Kit said "It's just, I just can't sleep..." I tilted my head to the side thinking how to resolve this problem

"Are you homesick?" I tried, he shook his head

"No..." I scratched my head

"Hmmm, maybe you want to drink a glass of water? That always helps most people get to bed, or warm milk but I don't know if you'll like that..." Kit threw the blanket off himself

"Water seems like a good idea" he said climbing out of the tub

"Ok, you want me to get it for you or would you rather get it yourself? I'm not sure if you like your water a specific tempurature or something like that"

"It's all right, I'll get it" he said

"Ok, just follow me" I said walking down the stairs into the kitchen, I was getting thirsty too anyway.

ʓʓʓ

"So you guys were heading where before you ended up here?" I asked sipping a cup of tea

"To a planet called Geonosis" Kit said swirling the water in his glass "We had friends there we had to rescue, Master Kenobi and Skywalker being two of them and to confront a man named Count Dooku"

"Dooku?" I rubbed my chin recalling the movie I was watching this morning, I better choose my words carefully, I don't want these guys to distrust me already! "Is he really that bad of a man?" Kit's eyes swirled omniously.

"Yes, he has killed countless Jedi. Even if he once was a Jedi himself, he has gone to the dark side"

"I see..." I stirred my tea while the sugar I put in it sank to the bottom in piles of little sugar dunes.

"So, it seems we're going to be stranded here for a while, are you sure you don't mind?" Kit asked

"Nah I don't mind!" I grinned and went into my Dreamy land O La La's "It's been my life long dream to meet a Jedi! Well, one of my life long dreams..."

"What are the others?" Kit asked the corner of his mouth twitching into a half smile. I rested my chin of my hand

"I'd like to go to Coruscant" I said stirring my tea still "I read from research that it was a planet with no natural vegetation, lots of buildings, flashy lights, night clubs, not that I'd want to go to those. The no natural veggie thing kinda bugs me though..."

"Coruscant isn't that bad" Kit said "Though I would perfer Glee Anselm"

"Another planet?" I asked

"Yes, the planet of water, my home planet" Kit said and seemed to doze away into his mind for a moment sippingh is water.

"Ah, must be nice there" I smiled "I like watching water, but not getting wet... Unless it's raining"

"I've never been there." I almost spat my tea out.

"You've never been to your home planet? How is it your home planet then?"

"Actually most younglings are chosen around the ages of 3-5 then are raised at the Jedi temple on Coruscant" Kit explained

"You never got to know your parents then, huh?"

"Master Yoda was almost like a father to me, to most of the younglings he's the closest thing to a father"

"Ah..." I peered at the clock seeing it was almost 2 in the morning "Well, we better get to sleep, who knows what hecktic craziness we're going to get into tomarrow, er, today... Oh whatever... Are you done with the cup or do you want to bring it upstairs with you?"

"I'm fine" he said handing me the cup and I placed them in the sink. We both trotted upstairs

"Well, good night" I said walking into my room

"Good night"

"Are you sure you want to sleep in the bath tub? You still can sleep in my bed and I can sleep in my mom's room"

"No it's ok, good night" Kit said closing the bathroom door. I closed my door, got dressed and jumped into bed rubbing my eyes. This is going to be a long, long time. I wonder how long this is going to last?

Authors notes: Hi hi! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I never expected to get so many in such short time. (Ok, so three reviews isn't much, it's alot to me!)

I'll get working on the next chapter soon, I just gotta get my internet in my room back some how... Hope you liked this! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas does though (Bless him!) I own myself: Kiako Ornitier© 2000. Kuro and D3pa1 are my friends, I have no ownership over them either. BUT I DO OWN THE STAR WARS BOXED SET! Kinda popped into my mind this fic.

ʓʓʓ These signs means the starting of a new paragraph, for some reason my indent thingy won't work... .

I hope you guys enjoy this!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shifted about in my bed tossing and turning looking for a spot on my bed that wasn't all heated. Damn you stupid bed! Stay cold! Since my room was on the side where the sun rises, it can get really, really, REALLY hot in there. I turned and finally hit something cold. I cuddled up to the cold object, hey if you were hot wouldn't you cuddle up to something cold to cool you off? Suddenly the cold thing moved away and I rolled after it. NOO! COME BACK! I pressed against the cold thing again and it starting shaking and wheezing.

"Erm?" I opened one eye and almost had a heart attack scrambling away. Some how... Some how, Grievous was snoring right beside me on the bed. MY bed. MINE! I looked around seeing most of the SW chars had migrated into my room. Sitting up trying not to wake Grievous up, I slipped out of bed, tip-toed to my back pack sitting at the corner of my room and snatched up the camera. I went back to my bed and raised the camera taking aim at Grievous, whom was cuddling with my Pikachu Jumbo plushie sucking his thumb, well, it looked like he was. I snapped that picture and dove behind the bed hearing Grievous only stir. I sighed in relief and crawled to the next victim... I MEAN! guest! Model! Heh heh...

I wormed my way past Grievous to the other side of my room seeing Boba and Mace sleeping against each other in a very cute way. Both of them were leaning each others head on the others shoulder and- THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS. I almost died trying to muffle my laughter and snapped their picture and ran into the closet. I slowly turned around seeing Anakin amoungst my extra pillows and a few bits of clothing snoring away. My eye began to twitch as I saw one of my urm... Chest holders, Yeah that's what I'll call them! He had a chest holder over his head! I snapped the picture and quickly snatched the article off his head muttering

"Pervert..." I quickly moved on leaving the door open and looking back on my bed seeing Obi-wan laying in a pile of anime plushies and stuffed animals, all of them sprawled over his body as a kinda blanket. I guess all of them were half asleep when they took these positions, plus my room can get pretty dark. I turned the last time seeing Kit sleeping on my swirly chair with his head resting on my art desk. I rubbed my chin and genty put a pencil in his hand making it look as if he'd fallen asleep while drawing something. Hey it was perfect ok? There was a half finished picture right under his head! I snapped that pic and smiled thinking of a hilarious scenario to wake everyone up comicly as little devil Kiako popped in over my shoulder.

'Do it! You know you wanna! Put the volume of full blast playing loud Naruto battle music!' the devil squealed in my ear

"I would, and I do want to." I said rubbing my chin then sighing "But I can't..."

'And why not?'

"Because it's not nice"

'Pfft, you and your _nice _things, when will you grow a spine?'

"I HAVE A SPINE!" I shouted out loud and Kit's head bolted up hitting my chin.

"Ow my head!"

"Ow my chin!" Anakin shot up through the closet drawing his light saber and hitting the switch only to have it make a pop sound. He frowned at his weapon and gave it a shake

"Aw man, broken again..." he muttered tapping his head with the shiny stick

"What's all the racket?" Boba's head slowly rose up while Mace beside him was just waking up, Boba looked down and scrabbled away into Anakin "EWW! Let go of my hand!"

"Eh?" Grievous slowly rose his head and spotted my Pikachu Plushie and screaming jumping off the bed picking up my lamp at the same time holding it up threateningly. I groaned and slapped my forhead, who knew one little shout could make such a reaction? Ok so it wasn't little... I looked to the side seeing Obi-wan still sound asleep in my pile of plushies.

"He slept through all of that?" I said raising an eyebrow and scratching my head, the door bell rang and I shook my head trudging down the stairs and opening the door.

"Hi!" D3pa1said happily and raised her eyebrow "Why're you still in your PJs?"

"Well I just woke up! How come you guys are here so early?" I asked fixing my collar. I could feel my face heating up while my friends stared at my pajamas.

"You wear pink Pekkle pajamas?" Kuro asked. Pekkle was the little white duck from the company Sanrio, who made Hello Kitty. So I like Pekkle and Hello Kitty and that stuff! Don't make fun of me!

"Uresai! (Shut up!)"

"Where is everybody?" D3pa1 asked looking around behind me.

"In my room, everyone's awake except Obi-Wan" I said stepping to the side to let them in. D3pa1 placed her hand on her chin and grinned

"You got any markers?"

ʓʓʓ

"Well since it's almost noon I guess I'll make lunch instead of breakfast" I said rubbed my hands together "Who want ravioli?" Everyone was seated at the kitchen table.

"Ravioli?" everyone asked at once, even Kuro "What's ravioli?" I smacked my forhead and after searching in the cupboard pulled out a can of Chefboyardi. I like Chefboyardi!

"This is raviloli! See it's got one of them open easy cans, the ones with a tab on it" I said "You just pull the tab and TADA! The can is opened! Then you put it in a pot and wait till it's hot. Here, try it" I tossed the can to Mace Windu and after examining the cylinder, he grabbed the tab and pulled the lid off succesfully.

"Ooooh" All the Star Wars characters said at once crowding around Mace Windu, Guess they've never seen an easy open can before.

"See? Easy huh?" I grinned taking the can and dumping the contents into a pot "Let's see... If it's one can per person then it should be..." I turned around and pointed to each SW character counting them off. Kuro sighed also smacking her forhead

"There's six of them!" she shouted

"Oh ok! Hey did you guys eat yet?"

"No, not really. I had a banana" D3pa1 said

"I already ate" Kuro said.

"How come whenever you come over to my house you never eat? My food isn't poisin!"

"It's not that! It's just... I don't trust your cooking"

"Bah..." I spat "You're so mean... Anyways, everyone gets to open a can themselves, except Mace cause he already did" Handing a can to each of the SW charactes they each ripped off the lids of their cans as another 'Ooooh' passed through the table. D3pa1 grinned as she tore hers off

"Whoo hoo! I can open the can!" she said with triumph

"Yes, I can also open my can of raviaolioli.. Er, Riaoli.. er..." Grievous struggled to pronouce the word, hey it is hard! I even get the spelling wrong! "I can open my can too!"

"Oh shush, I can too" I said grabbing the tab of my can and peeling it back feeling something graze my middle finger and looked to see tomato sauce on my finger.

Then slowly, the tomato sauce grew... Bigger... and started dripping and, turning redder? When my brain finally processed what had just happened I quickly placed the ravioli on the kitchen island and ran to the sink

"Oh shi- I mean, cow" I said running my bleeding finger under the tap watching more blood blossom forth

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked concern flashing across his face "Was something contaminated in the can?"

Oh, By the way about Obi-wan and D3pa1 with her markers, I convinced her (Somehow) To use washable markers instead of pernament ones. I also had to talk her out of shaving Obi-wans beard and mustache and drawing in a Hitler mustache (No offense) So instead she DID color in the Hitler mustache over Obi-wans real one, but she also drew little pink swirls on his cheeks and glasses around his eyes shading them in black. She also drew...uh... the Natzi sign on his forhead... Well, It's just plain D3pa1, she's not a bad person, she just likes to draw. Even Kuro drew a little Moogle (From Final Fantasy) on Obi-wans nose! Poor Obi didn't notice his face was drawn on so he walked right downstairs greeting everyone while they all howled with uncontrollable laughter. Hey even I was chuckling!

"Umm..." I turned around a gave a weak grin

"Your face is kinda getting pale" Anakin pointed out.

"Uh... guh... Kuro could you get me a paper towel?" I asked

"What for?" Kuro asked reaching for the towels

"I cut my finger..." I replied in an embarrassed childish way "It hurts..."

"It's not in the ravioli is it?" Anakin asked

"No..."

"Ok!"

"Guh..."

ʓʓʓ

"So... How did you cut your finger on an Easy open can?" Boba asked while I tended to my finger using up nearly 2 napkins and 5 band-aides.

"It was an accident, I just kinda, sliced it with the lid?" I said placing a band-aide on my finger

"And, how did you do that?"

"Um Kiako, Your band-aide is turning red... very quickly..." Anakin pointed out

"Wow! I had no idea there was so much blood in the human finger!" I said quickly replacing the band-aide and looking towards the stove "How's that ravioli coming Kit?"

"Quiet, I'm concentrating" the Nautolan said and glanced back and forth between the ravioli can and the ravioli cooking in a pot on the stove, with him constantly stiring it...

"Um, Kit? If you keep stirring it like that then it'll turn to mush" I said getting up and standing beside him watching from over his shoulder, well... Not really over his shoulder. I used my foot to drag a nearby stool beside him and step up on it to match Kit's height. Damn my shortness!

"Well if I don't stir it'll stick to the bottom of the pan! It says so on the can!" Kit said holding it out for me to see

"It says stir ONCE IN A WHILE not constantly!" I said grabbing the can from him "Now move, I'm gonna cook now... watch the pot I gotta wash my hands again..."

"I think we should just let Master Fisto cook it" Mace said "For all we know about you you may burn your fingers off" Kuro howled with laughter

"Even they think you're clumsy!" she laughed with D3pa1 chortling behind her. I made my 'I feel stupid face' placing my head on the edge of the sink

"Aww... Everyone thinks I'm clumsy..." I whimpered but then got over the cloud of depression and went to cook the rest of the lunch.

"Um Kiako, your hand's on the-"

"HOT! HOT HOT HOT!" I cried waving around my burnt hand, seems I accidenly touched the pot itself instead of the handle...

"I told you she would burn her fingers" Mace said with his chin resting on his hand

"Oh shut up!"

ʓʓʓ

"Dope! If you put too much on then the wound won't be able to breathe!" Boba snapped at me grabbing my burnt hand

"Don't call me that! Plus if I don't put enough bandages then the wound won't heal at all!" I snapped back wrapping my hand in medical gauze.

"But then if you wrap it too tight then your hand will surely shrink" Obi-wan said taking my hand and re-wrapping the bandages carefully

"NANI! (WHAT!) REALLY!" I exclaimed feeling the urge to wave my arms around and run if Obi-wan wasn't firmly grasping it.

"Idiot! Of course not!" Kuro growled hitting my forehead

"OWW!"

"Opps... Guess I hit too hard" Kuro said rubbing her head "Sorry"

"Fungan Fuu Fuu..." I groaned letting my head droop and ends up I hit my forehead on the table again "AHH!" I felt something push my head up and stick something on it. I touched my forehead feeling cloth

"Just thought you might need a band-aide on your head" Mace said lowering his hand and I looked down seeing a band-aide wrapper.

"Oh, thank you" I said rubbing my forehead and looked up

"OW!" Anakin cried waving his hand in the air "The stool! Your stool bit me! BIT ME!"

"Stool?" I looked over the table seeing my dog snarling at Anakin "Kei Kei! BATH!" Immidiatly the dog ran into the office to cower under the table, Ha! Take that! Actually now that I think about it she does need a bath...

"Huh? Where'd the stool go?" Anakin asked

"That was my dog" I said

"Dog?"

"It's similar to an Ackbar" Mace said.

"Well, looks like we need to shop for glasses for Anakin..." I said rubbing my chin

"Glasses? I do not need glasses!" Anakin cried his hands balled up into fists.

"Easy Anakin, maybe it's a good idea to listen, if it will improve your sight" Obi-wan said

"My sight is fine!" Anakin said draw his hand back and swinging it it at me.

"Eeps!" I froze seeing Anakin's hand brush my nose

"Huh?" Anakin tried to smack me again but missed "Stay still you!"

"Ok, definately you need glasses if you can't even hit Kiako" D3pa1 said "Off to the van!" a loud growl crossed the whole kitchen.

"Well, shall we ingest food first before we leave?" Kit asked smiling sheepishly.

ʓʓʓ

After we ate the ravioli, we all piled back into D3pa1's van, with D3pa1 driving this time...

"So, where're we going?" D3pa1 asked

"China town! And then Safeway" I said

"China town? Damn I should've brought my wallet!" D3pa1 said slammed her fist on the steering wheel "Dammit!"

"Why China town?" Kuro asked

"Because, the place where I got my glasses is in China town. So I get them half price because I go there so often!" I piped "The owner's my mom's friend, and I know most of the people who work there. Plus I can get my glasses there half price!"

"What is it with you and half prices?" Boba asked with his arms crossed. I shrugged

"What can I say? I still need the money" I said. Silence enveloped the car

"So... Why Safeway instead of Save on foods?" D3pa1 asked

"Are you kidding! If they saw me there again for sure every would know about these guys and I'd get in trouble or worse yet..." I gulped "I'll be fined..."

"Well, ok..." D3pa1 said and with the screech of tires suddenly stopped the van sending everyone flying forward against their seat belts. Mine unfortunatly didn't lock fast enough so my head smashed into the dashboard...

"ASS... HOLE!" I shouted rubbing my band-aide on my forehead

"Son ova...B-!" D3pa1 starting to cuss as I covered my ears and Obi-wan covered Anakin's as Grievous covered his own and Kit, Mace, Boba and Kuro meerly sighed closing their eyes.

"Ok... can we get to optomitrist?"

"Yeah, let's go" D3pa1 said between cluntched teeth

"What is... China town?" Mace asked

"A place for me to conquer for the great Count Dooku!" Grievous said throwing his head back into an evil laugh as everyone in the van stared "What? Can I not have a thirst for WORLD DOMINATION?"

"Just don't laugh like that again, it's...weird..." Kuro said.

ʓʓʓ

"Hi Ricky!" I grinned walking into the glasses shop. The shelves were lined with different kinds of glasses, sunglasses, UV glaze glasses, extra bendy ones you name it! Also almost all the walls had mirrors on it. When I first walked into the store and saw my reflection I thought I'd been cloned! Until I found out it was just a mirror...

Hey I'm gullable ok!

"Oh! Hello Kiako! How is your mother?" Ricky asked

"She's in Vancouver, so I don't really know" I said politly

"So! What can I do for you? Need new frame? Did your glasses break again? We have new frames here! Very durable and flexible!" Ricky said naming off a number of services. I knew I could count on him! My inner chibi self grinned

"Actually, one of my friends needs an eye test and some glasses" I said gesturing to Anakin. Ricky's eyes bugged out and his mouth hung open

"My! What colorful friends!" Ricky said astonished "Especially that squid behind you!" Kit seemed to be grinding his teeth.

"I am not a squid..." he said with a frightening calm "Please, do not call me that..."

"Um anyway, Ricky, could you examine my friend please?" I asked putting my hand behind Anakin and giving him a slight push

"Oh yes! Right dis way!" Ricky said cheerfully dragging Anakin into the examination room

"Lemme go! I don't need glasses!"

"How long will Anakin be in there?" Obi-wan asked

"Around half an hour at the most" I said and headed to the door "Ricky! I'll right back ok?"

"A Ok!" As we stepped out of the store I looked up seeing the dark storm clouds crawling in.

"Aw man, it's gonna rain..." I whimpered smelling the humidity in the air "I should've brought my umbrella..."

"Yeah, I really would've fit nicely in that giant bag you call a purse" D3pa1 said pointing at my back pack slung over my shoulder

"Hey I get bored easily ok?" I snapped. Boba stared at my bag

"What do you have in there anyways?" he asked

"Well Bubbles, I have my ninja knife kunai, my-"

"IT'S BOBA!"

"Oh right, Boba.. Heh heh, anyways, I have a binder, paper, pencil, eraser, granola bar, CD's, MP3, CD player incase my MP3 dies, Pens, rulers, candy, my wallet, tape, glue, a book, a hat, and my PlayStation"

"You have your PLAYSTATION in your bag!" Kuro exclaimed "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IT TO FIT!"

"It's a Sony, Only 7 inches in length and 4 in width" I said taking it out "I even got a controller!" I was ready to put it back in my bag when I felt something boring into me and looked up seeing Grievous staring at the PlayStation. Slowly, I moved it to the left as Grievous's head followed. Then I moved it to the right while the evil general still watched it with wide eyes. Then in quick movements I swung my PlayStation this way and that laughing as Grievous's head followed wherever the PlayStation went.

"Kiako, quit abusing the General" D3pa1 said while I sighed and stuck it back in my bag. Grievous made a hum of disappointment. I rubbed my chin and after checking how much money was in my wallet, grinned

"I know what we can do!"

ʓʓʓ

"Ok guys, there's Mango, Green Melon, Winter Melon, Chocolate, Taro root, Strawberry and Green Apple Bubble Tea flavors!" I said naming off the flavors of Bubble Tea. The Star Wars characters stared at me

"Mango?" Kit asked raising an eyebrow

"Taro root?" Mace followed

"Bubble Tea?" Obi-wan finished as they all stared.

"What's a strawberry?" Boba asked Grievous, who shrugged

"Yeah, you see, it's a drink that has fruit mixed into it with these big bubble things called pearl, or officially, Sago" I said "You drink it out of these giant straws" I held up the tube that was a straw.

"Seems interesting" Obi-wan said looking at the flavor chart

"Yeah, just here they use a powder substitute, If we were in Vancouver then they'd have real fresh fruit!" I said and remembered "DAMMIT! MOM AND MY LITTLE SIS GOT TO GO TO VANCOUVER! THEY'RE PROBABLY HAVING A FRESH BUBBLE TEA WITHOUT ME NOW!" I slowly spiraled down the votex of depression until I felt something smack me upside the head

"Shut up already! We're going to have a bubble tea now aren't we?" Kuro said lining up

"Good point" I said rubbing my head and taking out my wallet "So, who's getting what?"

Well, ended up Obi-wan got a Green Melon, Mace got Taro Root, D3pa1 got chocolate, Grievous got Green Apple, Boba got Winter Melon, Kuro and I got Mango and Kit got... Strawberry?

"Hey um, why'd you chose the pink one?" D3pa1 asked. If Kit could pout, I'm he would've at that moment

"There is nothing wrong with Strawberry" he said and sipped his Bubble Tea "Also I've never tried it before"

"Whoa this bubble things are remarkably big and chewy" Obi-wan said chewing on the jumbo tapioca, er, Sago. I was almost a quarter done

"So, what flavour do you think Anakin would like?" I asked.

"I say we get him that Taro root, looks disgusting" Boba said "And it's purple" he shot a glance at Mace, who glared back

"There is nothing...wrong...with purple..." he growled. I rubbed my head

"Hey Boba, why don't you ever take off your helmet? I mean like, how're you going to drink your bubble tea?" I asked curiously while the rest of the gang stared at the bounty hunter

"I don't want to take it off... So shut up!"

"But how're you gonna drink? A flexy bendy straw?"

"Really they have those?" Kuro asked "But what if the bubbles can't get through then?"

"Nah, they don't have bendy straws here" I said "At least I don't think they do..."

"So it's off with the helmet!" D3pa1 said "Unless you wanna waste Kiako's money"

"Like I care!" Boba said and I could imagine his temple throbbing like those angry marks on anime shows.

"Aww come on! You're among friends!" I said cheerfully

"Friends my butt, You call THESE kind of folk friends?" Boba said gesturing to the Jedi and Grievous. I stared for a moment

"Well, yeah" I said "What else would we be?"

"Friends already? Isn't that a bit fast?" Obi-wan asked

"Nah! I think if you can sit down together in a big group and enjoy a bubble tea and each others company, We're friends!" I said pointing to the sky while everyone looked up. I pointed to the sky for emphasis! Jeez guys! Oh well, it's the way I am, always doing hand gestures!

"Who says I enjoy your company?" Boba asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes..." Grievous agreed pretty much done his bubble tea "We don't even know anything about you" I hung my head

"Aww..." I sighed and stood up "Well, I better go buy a drink for Anakin, or I could just give Boba's to him..."

"NEVAH!" Boba bursted out "Fine! I'll take off the freaking helmet!" While muttering and growling Boba gripped his helmet and with a hiss pulled it off his head.

"Damn, you're..." D3pa1 said before grinning and narrowing her eyes "Hot..." I shoved her in the shoulder

"Down girl!" I turned to Boba. Tanned dark skin, bright green eyes, Spikey black hair. The spitting image of his father, only... I little different... You have to admit, he did look pretty...How should I put this... cute I guess? "Well, you know, I wasn't really going to give it to Anakin, doubt he'd like Winter Melon anyways..."

"A whatever... Might as well drink it..." Boba grumbled grabbing his Bubble tea and stabbing his straw into the cup sipping then suddenly sputtering spraying almost everyone with Winter Melon "BLARG! THIS STUFF TASTES GROSS!"

"Well you chose it" Mace said using a napkin to wipe his face while I ran to the counter getting more, while covered in Winter Melon... I never liked it!

"Arg, regergetated Winter Melon..." D3pa1 groaned wiping it off her hands and arms and shirt "DAMMIT! I JUST WASHED THIS SHIRT!"

"I'm fine" Kuro said

"OF COURSE YOUR FINE! YOU USED ME AS A SHIELD! HOW COULD YOU!" I cried "I got the full impact of the blast cause I was sitting across from Baba!"

"Boba!"

"Whatever!" I groaned and began wiping myself off "Arg... I really need a shower..." Looking at my watch I sighed.

Time to pick up Anakin...

ʓʓʓ

So I quickly ordered a strawberry bubble tea and with it and the Star Wars Characters, ran back to Ricky's just in time to see Anakin choosing a frame.

"Hey Anakin, Ricky, How're his eyes?" I asked

"Ooh, bad, need glasses for sure" the little chinese man said "Oh, by da way! We have special sale on titanium frame glasses, new shipment! I will give you half price! All in five different colors!" I smiled

"Thanks Ricky" I said and went to Anakin "Find you pair you like?"

"I'm not getting glasses..." Anakin said "No. Not ever. I don't need glasses"

"No no! He mistook a cake for a bomb!" Ricky said

"What? They're both round!" Anakin shouted.

"Anakin... cakes are square, well, not all cakes but the one of the test is square" I said then smiled "Mmmm, cake..."

"Which reminds me, You still need to make us cake and cup cakes!" Kuro said.

"Come on Anakin, if they will help you see then it's better for you to have them" Obi-wan said "It may even improve the way your flying skills are"

"My flying skills are fine!"

"Oh? How?"

"I got a little something called..." Anakin said proudly "Instinct!"

"Yeah, and your instinct is telling you, to get those glasses!"

"I'm not getting any glasses!"

"Just try them, then we can call you four eyes, like the rest of us" D3pa1 said. Honestly, only her, Kuro and I actually wore glasses, I wonder if they have laser surgery in the SW world?

"Ok... Fine!" Anakin said and after looking at the rack of glasses, chose an oval shaped lens with blue colored frames.

"Those look good, try them on" I urged

"I said I'd get them, not wear them" Anakin said. The other three Jedi looked at each other and all at once lifted their hands and Anakin froze

"Sorry, but we have to" Mace said

"Hey! No fair! Masters!" Anakin shouted frozen in place by the power of the Force "Not funny guys!" I smiled gratefully

"Thanks guys" I said and took Anakin's chosen glasses from his hands and stuck them on his head, "Well? Can you see?"

"By the stars!" Anakin said "It's amazing!" Kit, Mace and Obi-wan released their force holds

"What do you think of them Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"I can see! Everything is so crisp and beautiful!" Anakin said looking at us. Truthfully he didn't look too bad himself. "So beautiful! Except for you! And you! And you!" Anakin pointed to me, D3pa1 and Kuro.

"You're welcome..." I muttered crossing my arms "Enjoy..."

"I think I-" Anakin turned and came face to face with his reflection "AHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong this time?" Boba asked.

"I'm hidious! How could Padme' except this!" Anakin cried yanking his glasses off "Get these devilish, futuristic contraptions away from me!"

"Actually, glasses have been around since..." Kuro seemed to think for a moment "Well, forever!"

"Yeah, don't you guys have glasses in your dimension?" D3pa1 asked

"Well, I think the Chancellor has some" Kit said rubbing his chin "Or, was it my imagination?" I sighed while Obi-wan tried to calm down Anakin, who was going into a total frenzy.

"AHH! I CAN'T SEE! Ooh that's better. AHH! I'M HIDIOUS! I'D RATHER BE BLIND!... OH NO I'M BLIND!" For crying out loud make up your mind!

"Ok..." I said uncertainly "Let's get to Safeway... Pronto."

"Yeah..." I turned to Ricky, whom was hiding behind the counter scared out of his wits.

"Sorry Ricky, about him. He's never seen glasses before I think" I said "I'll still take them though"

"Ok!"

ʓʓʓ

I sighed "Anakin, next time don't freak out like that"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" Anakin said wearing the glasses. I scold him and Obi-wan and Kit kinda... FORCED him to wear the glasses.

"Well, I guess it's ok. At least you can see now right?" I said cheerfully

"Yeah, You're right" Anakin said "Now I can really see that you seem a lot shorter and wider then when I first saw you"

That did it...

"GRAAAAAH!" I was practicly clawing at Anakin from the passenger seat and only swiping air in front of Anakin, who laughed "I'LL KILL YOU! I"M NOT FAT! I"M JUST! Uh... Uh..."

"Chubby?" Grievous offered

"Pleasantly plump?" Mace muttered.

"Yeah what he said! Pleasantly plump!" I continued to rant for about, 10 more minutes until I finally settled down into my little meditation state. It's when I fold my hands together, close my eyes, breathe deeply and try to block out all sound around me-

Which was hard since Grievous kept buzzing...

"Um, Kiako? You're starting to snore" Boba said

"Yeah, and drool..."

"Really!" I shot up and checked to see if I was drooling, which I wasn't mind you all!

"Why did you do that anyways?" Boba asked

"Well, whenever I feel scared, sick, or seething with anger, I kinda meditate and block out all the noise around me and I feel better" I explained "It works"

"Gee, you're a strange kid..." Boba said shaking his head . I grinned weakly

"I know..."

ʓʓʓ

"Okie dokie! Safeway!" I announced jumping out of the car "Let's see, I need more cereal, sandwich meat and Kraft Mac and Cheese. Everyone ready?" I turned to the others as they nodded

"Arg, more shopping..." Kuro groaned "I feel dead now..."

"Aw don't worry! I'll use a Phoenix down!" I said and began to sing "So when you die, You shall not frown!"

THONK!

"Don't... Sing..."

"Alright alright..." I sighed "ONWARDS! TO SAFEWAY!"

"YAY! But first we need to go get gas..."

Authors notes: Blah, Sorry for the boringness, I'm running out of ideas, plus I'm trying to finish my other fics too . Sorry! But I hope you all enjoyed it anyways.

PS I AM OFFICIALLY 14! My B-day was on Oct. 8th P


End file.
